callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadshot Daiquiri
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUL9B6f_W04&feature=relmfu Deadshot Daiquiri Jingle Deadshot Daiquiri is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in the game mode Zombies. It was introduced in Call of the Dead and reappeared in Shangri-La and Moon. In Black Ops II this reappeared in Mob of the Dead. The perk is the Zombies version of Steady Aim, with the addition of three other features. This perk costs 1500 points to buy on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, but on the PC version, it only costs 1000 points. The perk makes the player's crosshairs narrower by 35%, moves the aim-assist lock-on location from the torso to the head (only on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, due to lack of aim assist on PC), it reduces all weapon recoil and removes the idle sway from sniper rifles. Attempting to knife will lunge the blade at the enemy's face, which may cause a miss in low-gravity areas on Moon. The colour of this perk is grey, and the icon is a sniper scope aiming in on a man's head.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6Gzb5rCRu8 Locations *'Call of The Dead' - On the top floor of the lighthouse, next to the Zipline. *'Shangri-La' - Changes places among Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up in the mines of the map. *'Moon' - In the top floor of the laboratories near the door to the Bio-dome. *'Mob of the Dead' - Near Uzi location near cafeteria stairs and execution room. Gallery DeadshotDaiquiri.jpg|The Deadshot Daiquiri machine in Call of the Dead. New Sniper Scope.png|Deadshot Daiquiri used with the Scavenger Deadshot3.png|The Deadshot Daiquiri used with the M16 Wd deadshot daiquiri.png|The Deadshot Daiquiri logo. deadshot shangri la.JPG|Deadshot Daiquiri In Shangri-La, Note The Alternate Color Scheme Uncapping DSD.png|Uncapping the Deadshot Daiquri bottle Drinking DSD.png|Drinking Deadshot Daiquri Trivia *The machine for this perk looks cheap, old, and poorly made with salvaged parts unlike other Perk-A-Cola machines. *According to the characters, this perk has a really sweet taste, with Samantha claiming it tastes like strawberries. *It is based on the cocktail . *The glass on the machine is filled with blood. *Sniper Rifles are affected by the aim assist and they get the exclusive benefit of no sway. *The perk's icon looks similar to the headshot icon in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. *Nikolai and Dempsey seem to be the only ones that dislike the perk. Nikolai dislikes it because it makes him feel sober. *In Shangri-La, the perk has a new model, as it is now dark green and cleaner. *Deadshot Daiquiri and PhD Flopper are the only Perk-A-Colas to have the jingle directly mention the zombies. *The perk's jingle is the only one that is Rock. *Deadshot Daiquiri and Quick Revive are the cheapest perks on consoles in co-op, costing only 1500 points both. Deadshot Daiquiri is the cheapest on PC, costing only 1000 points. *Because it is so cheap, easy to hack back and near the Biodome, it's not uncommon for players to take this perk after getting Juggernog and/or Speed Cola on Moon. Doing this grants the player a chance to keep their Juggernog or Speed Cola when the Astronaut Zombie grabs and teleports them, sparing them a teleport back to Earth to get it. When it is lost, it can easily be bought again. *This perk, along with Quick Revive and Juggernog are the only perks that are known to be obtained permanently in TranZit by doing various tasks. *On top of the giant metal martini glass, there is a large metal lemon slice with the perk's logo on it. Resembling how most people drink their martini's or other alchoholic beverages with lemon slices on them. *The perk jingle audio file can be found in Black Ops II. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of the Dead